Blanc Pur
by Veneziano58
Summary: Les Nations sont immortelles. Elles ne peuvent pas devenir alcooliques ou toxicomanes. Si Ludwig était là, il vous dirait que tout ça c'est de la connerie. No Germancest, juste de la belle fraternité.


**Blanc Pur**

Perso : Gilbert et Ludwig Beilschmidt (Prusse et Allemagne), non ils ne m'appartiennent pas TTuTT

Rating : M, par précaution. Langage vulgaire et thème dur.

Résumé : Les Nations sont immortelles. Elles ne peuvent pas devenir alcooliques ou toxicomanes. Si Ludwig était là, il vous dirait que tout ça c'est de la connerie.

##

Ludwig fouillait chaque coins et recoins de la cave aménagée en chambre pour son aîné, il l'hébergeait depuis des années et aurait volontiers accepté de lui donner une chambre à l'étage mais l'autre voulait le sous-sol. Ainsi soit-il. Le grand blond espérait sincèrement ne rien trouver suite à sa fouille méticuleuse mais ses espoirs furent déçus lorsqu'il trouva un petit sachet plastique coincé entre deux livres. Il soupira avant de marmonner quelque chose. Suite à cette réaction, Gilbert qui attendait devant l'entrée se tendit et commença à bafouiller des excuses tout en se mordant férocement la lèvre, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Allemagne s'approcha et lui agita le sachet devant le visage.

« Gilbert, pourquoi ce sachet est ici ?

- Je… C'est le dernier ! Je te jure ! J'y toucherais plus après… »

Evidemment. Comme à chaque fois que Ludwig et son frère avaient cette conversation, Gilbert lui jurait sur tout et n'importe quoi que c'était la dernière fois. Mais il recommençait encore et encore… Le blond regarda tristement son frère qui posait les yeux partout sauf sur lui tandis qu'il se tordait nerveusement et douloureusement les mains. L'allemand avança vers la porte avec la ferme intention de se débarrasser du sachet de poudre mais dès l'instant où ses doigts se posèrent sur la poignée, il sentit un poids chaud se jeter sur son dos. Prusse s'était collé à lui, ses mains désespérément agrippées à la chemise. Il le sentit trembler et son cœur se serra, sachant ce que l'albinos allait lui demander.

« West… Bitte ! Laisse le moi…C'est le dernier ! J'en ai besoin, j'ai trop mal sinon. Tu veux pas que j'ai mal hein ?

- Bruder…

- Je vais me soigner ! Je vais m'en sortir mais bitte ! Juste celui là, ça change rien hein ? Je serais gentil ! Et très sage, West je t'en prie… Donne le moi d'accord ? »

Ludwig secoua la tête et se retourna vers son frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner la drogue. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se noyait dans l'or de la bière, l'ambre du whisky et le blanc pur de l'héroïne et de la cocaïne. Allemagne sentit son corps se raidir lorsque son aîné l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ca non plus ce n'était plus inhabituel. Gilbert n'avait plus aucune limite, baiser avec son propre frère ? Aucune importance si cela lui donnait l'opportunité d'avoir la précieuse poudre, celle qui lui donnait un aller pour le Paradis bien qu'en sachant que ça le conduirait surtout en Enfer.

Ludwig se dégagea de la prise de l'autre homme puis sorti de la pièce et verrouilla la porte. Prusse s'en rendit compte et pâlit encore plus avant de frapper ladite porte.

« West ! Putain ouvre cette porte ! Fais moi sortir, Deutschland ! »

Il tapait de plus en plus fort, à s'en casser les os, à se déchirer la peau mais il s'en fichait. La douleur du manque était bien pire, insupportable.

« Putain ouvre tout de suite ! Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi c'est comme ça que tu me remercies connard ?! Ouvre cette saloperie de porte West ! Oï Deutschland ! Je veux sortir d'ici !»

Ludwig, le dos appuyé contre le panneau de bois se cacha le visage dans ses mains, le grand blond se laissa glisser au sol et une fois assit laissa libre court à ses larmes refoulées. Il supporterait les cris, les insultes, les supplications et les pleurs de son frère. Ne pas l'abandonné, ne pas le laisser seul… Mon Dieu comment en étaient-ils arrivés là… ?

Allemagne, la tête dans les genoux laissa défiler ses souvenirs et un seul, un terriblement et tristement marquant lui revint en mémoire. Du blanc. Le blanc pur et immaculé. La blancheur des cheveux, de la peau, des lys et du cercueil de son frère aîné. Il était étendu là, parfaitement immobile dans sa beauté froide et figée. Le blond avait caressé avec délicatesse le visage tant aimé avant de l'embrasser sur le front avec toutes les précautions du monde. Son frère, Prusse, si fort, si grand, si courageux, si protecteur avait atteint le sommeil éternel. Ses yeux rubis ne verraient plus le bleu du ciel et la lumière du soleil. Il était mort. Sacrifier pour la paix de l'Europe, tuer non, assassiner pour protéger son « petit Lutz » encore une fois, une dernière.

Pourtant, par un mystérieux miracle, Prusse revint. Une partie de son âme l'avait quitté mais il souriait. Puis il partit affronter le long hiver russe sans se plaindre, acceptant les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses. Oh ! Comme ils étaient heureux après la chute du mur, quarante longues années de séparation forcée enfin terminer. L'euphorie disparue vite cependant, Gilbert se sentait vide et inutile. Ses amis avaient d'autres préoccupations, son frère gérait son pays, la femme qu'il avait aimée ne lui inspirait plus aucune passion. Il était vide, une coquille creuse, l'albinos traînait sa carcasse sans savoir quoi en faire. Un soir il alla dans un bar et il bu. Bu à en perdre la raison et oublier son propre nom. C'était foutrement bon. Alors il recommença, de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à l'extrême limite, jusqu'à la dépendance. Mais bien vite, trop vite l'alcool ne suffisait plus. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose pour combler le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Un truc génial « awesome » qui pourrait le rendre heureux. Gilbert avait raconté ça à un type louche et celui-ci lui avait donné un petit sachet.

« T'es nouveau alors commence par sniffer un rail. Après tu pourras te piquer direct pour décoller.

- Et c'est bon ?

- C'est le pied total, encore meilleur que de baiser une pute. »

Alors Prusse avait pris le sachet. Sa descente aux enfers continua donc, toujours plus bas, même au fond du trou, il creusait encore. Ludwig soupçonnait quelque chose de louche depuis un moment sans savoir quoi exactement. Un jour Gilbert l'avait appelé, il était en taule. Trafic de drogue. L'allemand l'avait sortit de derrière les barreaux, l'a envoyé en cure de désintoxication. Il a replongé sitôt sorti. Alors Ludwig l'a mit à la porte, pour le faire réagir. L'albinos s'est jeté sous une voiture. Urgences, hospitalisation, psychologue, psychiatre. Abandon. Gilbert se suiciderait si on devait l'enfermer dans un institut. Ludwig le ramène chez lui à nouveau, son frère promet de faire des efforts. Il arrête la drogue mais boit encore. Puis moins. Le grand blond reprend confiance, ils vont s'en sortir. Il dit à son frère qu'il doit aller voir Autriche, Prusse sourit « Tu peux partir tranquille West. » Alors il part. A son retour la chambre de son aîné est dévastée, il est sans connaissance. Urgences, overdose légère, hospitalisation puis retour à la maison. Gilbert s'excuse, Ludwig culpabilise.

Allemagne sort de ses pensées et sèche les sillons salés sur ses joues. La chambre derrière lui est silencieuse. Il soupire et monte à l'étage. Il se débarrasse du sachet, le brûle, puis prépare un verre d'eau fraîche et des toasts grillés. Il hésite puis renonce à faire de la purée de pomme de terre, son frère l'adore mais sera incapable de la manger. Le blond prend le plateau puis retourne en bas, déverrouille la porte et entre. La pièce est capharnaüm sans nom mais il ne dit rien. Une fois le plateau posé sur un meuble encore debout, il cherche des yeux la forme tremblante et recroquevillée de son frère. Le prussien autrefois musclé, bien fait de sa personne, séduisant et séducteur était maintenant maigre à faire peur, le regard éteint. Mort de l'intérieur. Ludwig s'allongea près de lui sur les draps défaits du lit et le tira dans ses bras. Il entoura de chaleur et d'amour cette forme fragile et désespérée qui sanglotait silencieusement dans son cou. Aucun ne saurait dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, paisiblement enlacés. Gilbert s'était calmé, son corps s'était détendu, il dormait. Ludwig sourit et s'endormit lui aussi, serrant son frère en une étreinte protectrice.

Gilbert fut presque surprit de voir les doux yeux bleus de son frère si proche de son visage, lui qui s'évertuait à garder une distance respectable entre eux. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées, il tenait son frère par la taille tandis que lui entourait ses fines épaules de ses bras forts. Prusse songea avec nostalgie que quelques siècles auparavant la situation était inversée. Tout deux s'assirent, Ludwig lui proposa le pain grillé mais il déclina, sa gorge étant trop serrée et son estomac contracté. Il ne pourrait rien manger. Cependant il accepta vivement le verre d'eau. Une peur panique le prit quand son petit frère fit mine de partir s'accrochant alors à sa chemise. Doucement le blond défit la poigne convulsive de son aîné avant de s'asseoir, calé contre le mur. Gilbert s'installa entre ses jambes, collé contre le torse rassurant de son Lutz, écoutant le cœur battre régulièrement.

Des jours puis des semaines passèrent, Gilbert ne prenait plus rien son frère ne lui autorisant qu'une cigarette matin et soir, café la journée. Pour s'occuper Prusse jouait et brossait les trois chiens de la maison, sortant parfois avec eux dans le jardin. Ludwig faisait de son mieux pour gérer son pays depuis sa maison, déléguant le plus possible à ses ministres, son président et sa chancelière. Réduisant ses sorties au maximum ayant trop peur des possibles conséquences pendant son absence. Parfois l'albinos faisait une crise de manque, pleurant et suppliant, se griffant les bras, s'arrachant les ongles en grattant la porte essayant par tous les moyens de l'ouvrir. Ludwig le soignait, le cajolait, le faisait manger et le soutenait quand son corps trop mince rejetait la nourriture, le laissant épuiser et les membres parcourus de spasmes. Gilbert ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir quand son petit frère l'allongeait dans un bain chaud et le lavait avec une douce éponge. Prusse avait la sensation d'être minable mais peu à peu il se sentit choyer, aimer. Un sourire timide, à peine esquisser apparaissait de plus en plus souvent sur son visage aux joues un peu moins creuses.

Gilbert ne sortait jamais de l'enceinte de la propriété, il était angoissé à l'idée d'aller chercher le courrier parce que la boîte aux lettres est dans la rue. La rue c'est loin, c'est extérieur à son cocon protecteur, ça fait peur. Prusse était terrorisé à l'idée de sortir dans ce monde devenu trop grand et trop hostile pour lui. Sa vie de Nation forte et combative lui paraissait lointaine, comme ne vie parallèle, une histoire qu'on lui a raconté mais qu'il n'a pas vécu. Après une inspiration l'homme sortit puis revint avec une lettre à la main, le sourire rayonnant de Ludwig valait toutes les peines du monde et lui réchauffait le coeur.

Les crises s'espaçaient au fur et à mesure, le prussien redevint un peu plus bavard forçant sa voix rauque et cassée, il reprit contact par téléphone avec Francis et Antonio, n'étant pas assez solide pour supporter des contacts physiques avec des étrangers. En faisant le ménage il trouva l'un des dossiers inachevé de son frère. Intrigué, il le prit, le lu et le compléta. Il rougit légèrement sous les compliments de son Lutz. Il aida donc le blond avec sa paperasse ce qui soulagea la charge de travail de l'allemand et occupa les journées de son aîné. L'espoir et la vie reprenaient doucement place dans leurs cœurs.

Le grand blond suivait pas à pas les progrès de son frère, aller acheter le pain au bout de la rue, enfin finir un repas complet, sourire plus souvent, recommencer à lire et à cuisiner… Tout doucement Gilbert retrouvait les joies de son ancienne vie, celle d'avant l'alcool et la drogue. Cependant Ludwig fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit son frère crier à travers la maison, celui-ci débarqua en trombe dans la salle avant de l'attraper par le bras et de le tirer vers la véranda. On était en janvier et il faisait froid.

« Regarde Lutz ! C'est blanc, complètement blanc !

- Le jardin est couvert de neige… C'est magnifique.

- Ja ! … Ludwig… ? »

Le blond tourna la tête son regard bleu fixant le rouge un peu vacillant de son aîné, la main fine serrant celle plus forte de Ludwig.

« Je veux que tu me pardonnes Ludwig. Quand je regarde la neige, si blanche, si pure… Ca me rappelle la came. J'avais peur, putain j'avais trop la frousse ! J'avais peur de crever et en même temps j'avais un vide immense et profond au fond de mon corps, de mon âme ! Ca faisait mal, c'était une plaie béante et à vif, je voulais hurler, pleurer mais j'y arrivais pas… Alors quand on m'a promis que je pourrais être heureux avec cette poudre ba j'y ai cru. Je voulais y croire… Lutz, pardonne ton grand frère s'être un faible lâche… »

Ludwig fut touché en plein cœur par les mots durs et cruels de son frère, ces mots pourtant si vrais, il le savait. Allemagne le prit par les épaules et s'autorisa à l'embrasser sur chaque joue.

« Tu n'es pas faible. Bruder, tu étais affreusement blessé et je n'ai pas su le voir. Regarde toi, tu es sorti de tout ça. Aujourd'hui la seule poudre blanche que tu auras dans les mains sera de la farine ou de la neige. Tu vas vire, je vais continuer à prendre soin de toi et quand tu seras parfaitement remis tu feras ton grand retour.

- J'y arriverais pas tout seul…

- Je te suivrais dans l'ombre, repose toi sur moi autant que tu voudras. Je vais te soutenir sans faillir cette fois. Tu es toujours Gilbert Beilschmidt, le grand empire de Prusse, mon frère aîné, mon modèle, mon héro… »

Le grand blond rougissait, embarrassé par ses propres mots. Gilbert hésita quelques secondes puis plaqua une bise sonore sur la joue de son frère. Prusse n'était pas encore totalement guéri de son addiction, peut-être ne le sera-t-il jamais vraiment. Leur route est loin, très loin d'être terminée. Mais il a retrouvé une chose qu'il pensait avoir perdu : l'amour de son frère. Et comme des enfants ils tournoyèrent main dans la main sous les flocons de neige.

Des cristaux d'un blanc pur.

##

Cet OS m'est venu d'une traite cette après midi *w*

Un avis...?


End file.
